fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Evolution/Worth The Wait, Part 1
Worth The Wait, Part 1 is the first episode of Ben 10: Evolution. Summary The past school year has been especially tough, with Ben needing to balance his heroic adventures with the increasing difficulty of his education; but he quickly discovers that his fourth summer vacation with the Omnitrix may not offer the respite that he desires... Transcript The episode opens outside of an exhibition hall of some sort in the town of Bellwood, Pennsylvania. A banner is hung above the doorway - ''"Verities Award Ceremony." Suddenly, one of the windows on the second story explodes outwards. From this window leaps a giant canary, with a pale-faced and thinning man and a tied-up younger man perched on its back. The thinner man is clad in a strange antennae-like helmet, and is clutching a golden award in the shape of a test tube. He is Doctor Aloysius James Animo, veterinarian turned psychopath. His avian mount zooms past city blocks while he admires his prizes.'' :Animo: I admit, Doctor Kenny, I got a little sidetracked with other business. Namely, trying to deal with that infernal Tennyson. But I haven't forgotten my original goal after three years, don't worry. He raises the award, smiling with greed at the way the sun reflects off its polished surface. :Animo: But I get what I want, Doctor Kenny. What I've just done is clear proof! The bird flies over the pier and begins circling several feet over the water. Animo grabs Kenny, forcing the doctor to his feet. :Animo: But, knowing my luck, Tennyson is just a step behind me... I'm afraid this will be a necessary precaution, Kenny. Not that you'll be missed. With a shove, Animo tosses Kenny off of the mutant canary's back, sending him hurtling towards the water below. Before Kenny can hit the water, however, a blur of violet and green dances across the water and catches him. It hurtles towards the dock, halting to deposit Kenny. It is revealed to be a tall and wiry humanoid dressed in jester-like attire, complete with a two-tasselled hat and a mask. A hourglass-like badge is set on one side of the hat. It snaps a gloved finger, and the ropes binding Kenny are sliced by a blade of green energy. :Jester: You okay, Ken? Don't worry - I know a good doctor. Mostly cares to animals, though. Kenny gives the jester a stunned look, causing it to grow slightly flustered. :Jester: It's, uh... it's a joke. You're the doctor. I... You know what? Forget it! I'll explain my jokes to you later, 'kay? Right now, though, I've got a canary to cage! The jester (yeah, by this point it's obvious that it's the main character, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson) cracks its knuckles and once again rushes off in a blur of movement, now in hot pursuit of Animo and his canary. Animo scowls at the hero approaching him across the water from over his shoulder, then hits his giant canary in the back of the head. The canary snaps irritably at him, and then, with a flap of its wings, begins flying faster. :Ben: C'mon, Animo! You can't escape from Hexpress!! Ben raises his hands, which begin to glow with mana. A platform of mana rises up below him, and he uses it as a springboard to launch himself upwards. He then spins in midair, firing a disc of energy at Animo. It strikes him in the hand in which he's holding the trophy, causing him to drop it. :Animo: No! My trophy! Ben lands on the water, still running, and darts under the trophy to catch it. He makes sure that Animo is looking, then taunts him with a raspberry while holding up the trophy. He then turns and zooms back towards the dock where he left Kenny. Animo roars in fury, and he and his canary turn around to pursue Ben, who is already embracing his victory. :Ben: That's right, Animo! Now I bet you're remembering why you don't mess with-- The Omnitrix emblem on his hat begins to flash, accompanied by an alarm-like beep. Ben's triumphant grin is soon replaced by a look of desperation as he moves faster and faster towards the shore. :Ben: Not yet! Not yet!! When Ben is only a few feet away from the dock, he is enveloped by a flash of green light. When the glow fades, he has transformed back into his base form - a brown-haired teenage human with a watch-like device on his wrist. He bounces twice across the water, like a thrown stone skipping across the surface of a lake, before landing on the dock and rolling to a halt. He stumbles to his feet, rubbing the back of his head with his empty hand. :Ben: Aw, man... That's definitely gonna leave a bruise... Ben's attention is brought back to the issue at hand when, with a gust of wind, the giant canary lands in front of him. Animo slides off of its back, grinning with an insane glee. :Animo: It seems the predator has once again become the prey! Get him, my pet! Reclaim my trophy! With an overdramatic flourish, Animo points at Ben. The canary takes a slow step forward, regarding Ben hungrily with its beady red eyes. The title sequence plays, and then it cuts back to Ben, who is backing carefully away from the canary. :Ben: Uhhh... Pretty bird? The canary, unamused, snaps at Ben's head. He evades with a backwards roll, stumbles to his feet, and breaks into a mad dash. He slips into an alleyway between two warehouses. The canary attempts to pursue, but is too big to squeeze through. But no doubt Animo will come along soon to drag him out of cover. Ben turns his gaze towards the Omnitrix on his wrist and begins desperately fiddling with the face. :Ben: Come on... Work for once! Please? The Omnitrix suddenly gives a beep in response, and the silhouette of one of Ben's aliens appears on its face. The face also extends upwards to reveal the core. :Ben: Yes! Hero time!! Ben grins and raises his hand skyward, then slams it down on the Omnitrix's face. He's enveloped by a bright green light as he transforms. As Animo is getting close to the warehouse, his canary is knocked into him by a blast of flame. Both slide across the ground, coming to a halt several yards away. From the alleyway steps Ben, now in the form of the alien he calls Heatblast - a humanoid with rocky skin, bathed in hot fire. :Ben: What's that you were saying about the predator becoming the prey...? The canary screeches and, with a flap of its wings, charges at Ben. It catches him by the shoulders with its talons and swings him into one of the warehouse walls over and over. Ben, quickly thinking, places his red-hot palms against it, melting the wall slightly. When the canary next swings him into the wall, it buckles easily, and Ben's weight drags the canary through the hole and into the warehouse. (too lazy to write more for now, will probably do the thing later) Characters *Ben Tennyson **Hexpress **Heatblast *Dr Animo *Dr Kenny Category:Ben 10 Category:Episodes Category:Subpages